¿¡Esto es  AMOR¡?
by monidex1200
Summary: Bueno chicos esta es la acontinuacion Del odio al amor y ahora se va a llamar ¡¿Esto es amor!, porfavor leanlo:    Eres un cretino uchiha - dije totalmente amarga y sonrrojada  Solo fue un beso hyuga - hablo divertidamente  Estupido - dije, alejandome...
1. El comienzo de mi mala suerte

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste, si esta mal porfavor comenten para mejorarlo. Comenten si les gusta. XD**

_Lalala_ – pensamiento de hinata

Lalala – recuerdo

**Nota:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**__**. ¨**__Mi heroe¨ _XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba durmiendo,sabia que tenia que levantarme a las 7:00 porque la nueva escuela comensaba a las 8:00, cuando derrepente escucho un molesto ruido, no quiero despertar, mis ojos me pesan, quiero desaparecer ese ruido molesto, levanto mi braso para apretar el boton de apagado, por accidente se callo el despertador_, ¨ho que bien ahora comprar otro reloj¨_, hago un esfuero para abrir los ojos eran las 7:30.

Cierro mis ojos y despues de captar que hora era salte de la cama, devido a eso me cai, no tenia tiempo para quejarme por mi torpesa, era tarde, tenia que hacer malabares para estar a tiempo.

Aun no podia creer que me cambiaran de escuela, y sin consultarme.

**Flash back**

Sali de ducharme cuando escucho:

Hinata, baja, te tenemos que decir algo – dijo mi madre

¡Hinata, baja si no quieres te te eche agua fria! – dijo hanabi, gritando _¨Que 'linda' hermana tengo ¿verdad?¨_

¡Hinata, ya baja! – dijo mi padre ¨_Ya se de donde saco el carácter hanabi¨_

¡Ya voy! – digo yo cambiandome la pijama por un pantalon azul y una blusa lila de tirantes .

Bajo por las escaleras, me dirijo a al comedor a desayunar, veo a mi padre, mi madre y hermana sentados.

Que sucede que tu y hanabi van a ir al colegio de tu primo neji – digo sentandome en la silla

¡QUE! –dijimos al mismo tiempo con una cara de **'estas bromeando'**

Si, lo que pasa es que su padre y su hermano piensan que seria buena idea de que fueran a la misma escuela – dijo mi madre

Me niego – dijo hanabi

Hija, es una escuela muy prestigiosa – dijo mi madre 

Pe-pero no quiero ir a otra escuela – digo ¨_con lo que me cuesta relacionarme¨_

No hay vuelta atrás, ya estan matriculadas – dijo mi padre _¨¨no quiero ir a otra escuela, no quiero, no quiero¨_

**Fin del flash back**

Cuando termine de asearme, me diriji a mi ropero, me puse el uniforme, no era tan feo el uniforme, era una falda azul marina, un poco mas arriva de las rodillas con una blusa blanca que llevava una corvata azul marino, me seque y peine, tenia que llevar el pelo amarrado con un moño azul marino.

Coji mi mochila que ya estaba hecha, y vi en mi mesita de noche un collar de plata, ese era mi amuleto de la suerte, me lo puse porque necesitaba mucha suerte hoy.

Sali lo mas rapido que pude de mi casa, fui a mi bicicleta para llegar mas rapido a la escuela, estaba pedaleando, estaba tan consentrada en no llegar tarde, que no me di cuenta que iva a atropellar a alguien…

PUMMM

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí les va mi primer capitulo, perdon si esta muy corto la siguiente va hacer mas largo, si esta feo, gomen es la primera ves que escribo, are un esfuerso para mejorarlo. Comenten si les gusta.**


	2. Chico ¡Cretino!

**Hola, arigato a Rociio uzumaki y a Nikki hyuga, les agradesco por ser las primeras en comentar. Y como les prometi a anbas, voy a hacerlo mas largo.**

*****Vueno aquí se los dejo*****

**Nota: naruto no me pertenece**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Kyaaaa! – hablo asustada la persona que habia atropellado.

Me levante lo mas rapido del suelo, ¨_por que me pasa esto a mi, yo que e hecho¨._

Gomen, gomen, gomen – digo, haciendo varias reverencia Sentia que me miraba_,¨ por dios acaso kami me odia¨._

¡Pero que te pasa! –grito, levantandose del suelo.

Lebanto mi mirada sorprendida por tal grito, me encontre pelirosa con seño fruncido, de ojos verdes con cara de querer matarme, supuse que era del mismo colegio porque llevava el mismo uniforme.

Enserio, perdone no fue mi intencion chocar con usted – hable asustada.

¡Estas ciega o que! – grito _¨bueno esta bien yo la e atropellado, pero no tiene derecho a gritarme asi¨_

Me quede callada mirandola, estaba tentada en gritarle, pero me calle, porque despues de todo es mi culpa.

¡Mira mis cosas, estan tiradas! – grito, arrodillandose ¨acaso esta chica no puede dejar de gritar¨.

Disculpeme, ¿y-yo le puedo ayudar? – pregunte ¨no me agrada esa chica, pero tenia que ayudarla¨.

Es lo menos que puedes hacer – dijo, con vos de fastidio.

Si – afirme, me arrodille, recogi unas cuantas cosas la mayoria maquillaje.

Tome – dije estirando mi brazo para entregarle las cosa.

Ella arrancho las cosas de mis manos ¨es el colmo¨ frunci el seño, le hiva a gritar, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo ella llamaba a dos motociclistas que estaban acercandose a una velocidad pausada, una de sus motos era azul y otro naranja , ella se monto en la moto naranja, no podia ver como eran los chicos por el casco que tenian.

Te damos un aventon¡ – hablo alegremente el motociclista de la moto naraja, mire a la pelirrosa, tenia su ceño fruncido.

No - no gracias – repondi.

Naruto ya vamonos – ordeno la pelirrosa ¨asi que ese es su nombre¨.

Estas segura que no quieres que llevemos – hablo de nuevo *naruto*.

Si – asenti .

Vi como arrancaban ambos motosiclistas, me dispuse a recoger mi bicicleta, senti que alguien me miraba, busque la mirada y me di cuenta que era la persona montada en la moto azul ¨_¿pero porque?¨ _me pregunte, mire como estaba, agachada totalmente, mi cara se puso roja ¨¡_motociclista pervertido¡¨ _recogi mi bicicleta, la monte y pedalee lo mas rapido que pude.

En la carretera, se veian dos motocicletas a una velocidad media, se encontraban naruto sonrrojado, disfrutando el abrazo de pelirosa por otra parte sakura, fastidiada por abrazar al rubio solo para no caerse y un poco mas atras de ellos un azabache, que tenia una sonrriza plantada en su rostro pero no se daba a conocer por el casco.

Por otro lado se encontraba una peliazul a toda velocidad que su cuerpo podia dar, estaba apunto de llegar a su limite cuando se revento una llanta pero por suerte no salio herida.

Maldicion - deje enojada por la suerte que tenia _¨tonta bicicleta¨_ , la tire_ ¨me comprare otra¨._  
><em><br>_No me queda otra mas que caminar - susurro, camine no podia correr estaba demasiado cansada.

Camine y camine hasta llegar a una reja que rodeaba la escuela, di mi carnet de estudiante a la persona de seguridad, senti su mirada de sorpresa _¨de seguro que estoy echa un desastre¨._

Tome - decia, entregandome mi carnet - Puede pasar.

Gracias - dije, ¨_llege, porfin, que modo de empezar el dia¨ _suspiro.

Entre, era un edificio ancho, de color blanco, se notaba que era enorme, ¨No es tiempo para apreciar la escuela¨, tenia que apurarme y lo peor de todo es que no sabia donde ir, Entre atraves de una puerta de madera, tras pasar emprendi mi busqueda, encontre el baño. me meti rapidamente a arrreglarme, me mire al espejo, ¨que horror¨ mi cabello estaba horrible, todo despeinado, me arregle lo mas rapido que pude.

_¨Termine¨_ - pense, saliendo del baño, caminaba por los vacios y largos pasillos, no vei a ninguna persona que me pueda ayudar, hasta que vi unas sombras a lo lejos, me acerque, encontre a un par de personas _¨Una confesion¨, _habia una chica sonrrojada de pelo castaño de ojos ambar vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y un chico de pelo negro y ojos de color onix con cara de ¿fastidio?, _¨como puede estar asi si una chica le va a decir su amor hacia el¨.  
><em>  
>Vi como una chica sacaba de su mochila blanca una carta de color rosa y se la entregaba, vi como el chico la tomaba ¨tal ves no es tan malo¨ y rompio la carta en dos y lo tiro ¨retiro lo dicho, ¡ES UN CRETINO DE LO PEOR!¨ frunci el ceño.<br>Mire como los ojos ambar dela chica se llenaba de lagrimas, y corria al lado contrario donde el ¡Cretino! se encontraba ¨no deberia llorar por ese tonto¨.

Tu tambien quieres confesarte - escuche, me habla a mi, _¨Que se ha creido este tipo¨ ._  
><em><br>_No - dije, lo mire, me veia con cara divertida ¨que pasa, se esta burlando de mi¨ frunci el ceño.

Oye, tu como te llamas - hablo, ¨Que le digo¨.

No te importa - dije fastidiada ¨ que atrevida soy¨, no podia soportar su mirada tan penetrante, me di vuelta para emprender mi camino a no se donde, porque aun no se donde esta mi salon.

Tu, ¿sabes donde esta el salon 3b? – pregunte, sin voltear a verlo.

Si – dijo, secamente

¿Me puedes decir donde queda? – pregunte, tenia que preguntarle.

No – dijo, _¨Que ha dicho¨._

¿¡Porque no! – hable enojada, volteandome a mirarlo.

Porque deveria ayudarte – dijo, con una sonrriza en su rostro.

Me quede callada, _¨tenia razon porque deveria ayudarme si ni siquiera me conoce¨ _.

Podrias ser amable – hable.

Escucha soy una persona escaza de amabilidad – dijo – pero tal ves te ayude si me das algo a cambio.

¿Qué? – hable sorprendida ¨Que le podria dar¨

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado, manden sus comentarios******


	3. Mi primo Neji Hyuga

**Hello, ya se que me e demorado un monton, perdon es que no me venia la inspiracion, y cada ves que escribia no estaba satisfecha, bueno aquí esta mi historia.**

**Aclaracion: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi ¨Heroe¨.**

.

.

Q-que es lo que quiere – pregunte temerosa, se estaba acercando, ¨maldicion, que se aleje¨.

No se tu dime – hablo creo que en voz "sensual", ¨Espero que no haga lo que estoy pensando¨, mis piernas comenso a temblar, mis mejillas ardian, y ni hablar de mi corazon parecia que se hiba a salir de mi pecho, ¨No me puedo mover¨

Ya estaba a escasos centimetros a mi rostro, cerre los ojos, si antes mis piernas temblaban ahora estaban como gelatina, me sentia a desfalleser, y lo peor de todo es que podia escuchar su respiracion, eso no ayudaba mucho, pero antes de desmallarme dijo algo que no me esperaba.

Creias que te hiba a besar – hablo, alejandose y encima tenia una sonrrisa burlona en su rostro, senti como 10 toneladas caia encima de mi, acaso se habia burlado de mi ¨El es un estupido, perverido, idi … ¨

Bien, vamos – dijo, girando dandome su espalda, interrumpiedome de mi mar de insultos a si a el, claro mentalmente, porque no tenia el coraje de decircelo a la cara, queria que lo siguiera, no podia confiar en el y tampoco podia quedarme denuevo perdida, talvez me castigarian, o me expulsaria por evacion de clases eso no estaria bien mi padre me castigaria, fui por la mejor opcion, lo segui.

Caminamos por unos minutos y todavia no haviamos llegado ¨enserio puedo confiar en el¨ – Acaso estas amarga porque no te di un beso – dijo con risa, ¨Estupido, acaso podria ser tan idiota y ensima reia¨, se detubo en frente de una puerta de madera, tenia un cartel que decia*3b*, senti un alivio, por fin encontre el salon, pero tenia otra preocupacion, que le hiba a decir al profesor, acaso me creera cuando le diga:

*Profesor llege tarde porque cuando estaba dirigiendome a la escuela choque con una pelirrosa que no dejaba de gritar que se fue con unos motociclistas, y uno de ellos era un pervertido, cuando volvi a mi rumbo se revento una llanta de mi bicicleta, descarge mi ira a la pobre bicicleta y la deje tirada, tuve que correr, y llege, pero como soy nueva no conosco nada de esta escuela, me perdi y encontre a una persona muy cretino que no me quiso ayudar si no le daba algo a cambio, despues me hiso creer que me hiba a besar pero resulto que era una broma y por una razon que desconosco me trajo hasta aquí*

No creo que le pudiera decir eso, el pelinegro habrio la puerta y entro ignorandome ¨Primero me seduce, despues se burla de mi y por ultimo me ignora, esperen este tambien es su salon, kami no tiene piedad¨, entre, el pelinegro se sento adelante a lado de vantana, para mi sorpresa no habia profesor, eso me alivio pero ahí no termina las cosas senti peligro, me di la vuelta se trataba de varias chicas fulminadome con la mirada, ¨Que miedo ¿pero porque? ¨, no sabia que hacer, haci que hice un esfuerzo para ignorarlo, vi a lo lejos un asiento vacio que estaba al lado de la ventana, me dirigi hacia el, cuando me sente mire hacia la ventana, estaba mirando la ventana, era muy bonita la vista.

¡¿QUÉ HACIAS CON SASUKE-KUN? – grito una chica, volteo, era la misma pelirrosa de antes, en sus ojos verdes podia notar la ira que tenia sobre mi, ¨Tenia razon esta chica no podia hablar sin gritar, al parecer no se acuerda de mi¨

¿Q-quien? – pregunte casi susurrando

¡No te hagas la que no sabes! – Exclamo

E-enserio n-no se quien es – hable nerviosa, esta chica si que era intimidante.

Como no sabes el chico guapo con el que acabas e entrar – hablo mas furiosa que antes, ¨ ¿Guapo?, hablara de ese pelinegro¨

N-nada – respondi.

¿Entonces porque entraste con el? – hablo un poco mas calmada, ¨Que le digo, si se entera de lo que paso existe la posibilidad de que me mate¨

Eto … yo … solo me ayudo a encontrar el salon p-porque un profesor le dijo – explique, note que estaba un poco mas calmada.

Okey, pero una cosa sasuke-kun es mio – amenazo, y se fue ¨Enserio me esta amenazando por el¨ senti unas ganas de reime.

Escuche que alguien entraba, se trataba de un señor de pelo blanco, que tenia cara tapada por un pedaso de tela, sus ojos parecian aburridos, entro, todos se callaron, ¨Ese debe ser el profesor¨

Hola alumnos soy su profesor de literatura, mi nombre es kakashi hatake – se presento, escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra – y antes de que me digan de que porque llege tarde fue que tenia que guiar a una chica nueva a mi clase pero que nunca encontre – hablo un poco molesto

Bueno como sea comensemos con la clase …

Toco el timbre, todos mis compañeros se alegraban, hasta yo lo estaba las clases de kakashi-sensei eran muy aburridas, me senti un poco culpable por haberme buscado, fui a pedirle disculpas, pero creo que no me hizo caso por estar leyendo un librito que decia ICHA ICHA.

Me fui a la cafeteria, y gracias ha dios no me perdi denuevo, era enorme, me forme en una fila, espere unos minutos ¨Tengo tanta hambre¨, por fin llege, habia tantas comida, le pedi a una señora castaña de ojos marrones un tazon de ramen, unas bolas de arroz y por ultimo una torta de chocolate, sabia que no debia comer eso, pero el pastel me estaba tentando, miro un lugar donde comer, no habia sitio, lanse un suspiro.

Señora porque no hay ramen – grito un chico, su vos me parecia conocida, se trataba del rubio de mi clase, lo habia estado observando un par de veses porque hacia mucho alboroto en el salon.

Ya se acabo – respondio, el rubio tenia cara de horror, como si se acabara el mundo, despues hizo un puchero.

Senti pena por el, tenia ganas de darle mi tazon de ramen, ademas no me gusta mucho, reuni todo el valor que pude y me dirigui hacia el.

Etto … yo … t-toma te doy mi ramen – balbucee, con las mejilla sonrrosadas de timides, veo que tiene estrellitas en sus ojos.

Gracias – agradecio el rubio de ojos azules, regalandome una encantadora sonrrisa que quita un suspiro, mi mente volo, lo vi montado en un caballo blanco, teniendo una capa roja, y vestido como un principe y una corona de oro.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – hablo, sacandome de mi fantasia, ¨Es como un principe¨

Y-yo me llamo H-hinata Hyuga – hable, nerviosa.

Hinata quieres sentarte conmigo y un grupo de amigos, haci podre pagarte por el ramen, ademas ya no hay muchos sitios – dijo alegra, me deje llevar y le dije que si sin saber mo que hiba a pasar.

Bien vamos – hablo, sujetando mi mano, casi me hacia votar mi bandeja con mi comida y sobre todo, ¨Calma no te desmalles¨ su mano era calida, si antes mis mejillas eran de color rosa ahora era un rojo vivo, me dirigio en una mesa donde estaban chicos, cuando ya esyabamos mas cerca, paledeci, estaba la pelirrosa y el azabache, mi corazon latia de nervios, temble ligeramente, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero no podia porque el rubio seguia sujetando mi mano, no era que me desagradaba que me sujetara la mano, pero queria que me soltara para correr, cuando por fin llegamos, mis nervios aumentaron.

Hola, miren ella es Hinata hyuga – hablo alegre el rubio, todos dirigieron su atencion asi a mi, nunca fui buena para socializar siempre terminaba desmallada, no llamaba mucho la atencion es por eso que no estoy acostumbrada, ademas con lo timida que soy, no ayudaba mucho.

H-hola – tartamudie

Hinata-chan te los presento el es Shikamaru Nara – era un chico que tenia una coleta y parecia aburrido – el es Kiba Inuzuka – era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que sonrreia – el es Sai – era como la copia de el uchiha – ella es Ino Yamanaka – era una chica muy bonita que parecia una modelo, estaba abrasando a Sai-san – ella es Sakura Haruno – ahí estaba la pelirrosa gritona mirandome amarga, ¨estoy segura que piensa que le quiero quitar al uchiha¨ – Y el es Sasuke Uchiha – el Uchiha permanecia sin ninguna expresion.

Ahorre coraje y me dispuse a sentarme en unas sillas vacias pero un sentia calides en mi mano izquierda, era el rubio, aun seguia sosteniendo mi mano.

Eto … N-naruto-kun … mi.. Tu. M-mano – balbusee, era dificil decirle

A lo siento hinata-chan – Se disculpo, avergonzado, a mis ojos me parecio adorable, senti una mirada penetrante sobre mi, se trataba del azabache, eso hiso sentirme incomoda.

Me sente entre el castaño y el rubio, puse mi bandeja en la mesa y enpese a comer, me sentia como fuera de lugar porque el rubio peleaba con el castaño y Sai y Ino se daban la comida en la boca como una pareja feliz, el uchiha comia mientras la pelirrosa lo abrasaba y miraba a las otras chicas como diciendo Es mi propiedad, alejense, hasta que el rubio hablo.

¿Hinata-chan, porque viniste a nuestra escuela? – pregunto el rubio.

E-en realidad mi hermana y yo vinimos porque nuestro padre queria que estubieramos cerca de nuestro primo – explique.

Tienes una hermana, ¿es linda?, ¿dónde esta? – se unio a la conversacion kiba-kun.

Hoy no vino porque se sentia "mal" – respondi, ¨Ja, esa niña era una genio para consegir lo que quiere¨

**FLASH BACK**

AYER

Me dirigi al cuarto de mi hermana, con mal humor porque estaba segura que habia agarrado mi celular para hacer llamadas con sus amigas, entre a su habitacion y no me imagine lo que hiba a ver:

Hija por favor resiste – hablo mi padre preocupado, se encontraba arrodillado sujetando la mano de hanabi.

P-papa cof cof, me siento mal – hablo, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba finjiendo.

Hija te vas a curar ya vas a ver – hablo mi padre, y ensima no puedo creer que mi padre le crea.

Papa – hable, me ignora.

E-esa es una luz la q-que veo – hablo debilmente hanabi mirando hacia el techo, esta chica si que sabe actuar.

No no hija no vayas quedate aquí con tu familia – hablo casi llorando mi padre, acaso no se da cuenta que esta mintiendo, no puede ver esos falsos puntos rojos en toda su cara.

C-creo que mañana no podre ir al colegio – hablo hanabi, ¡ahí esta! La razon porla que monta todo este teatro.

No por supuesto que no vas a ir – afirmo mi padre, ¨Talves pueda sacar provecho de esta situacion¨

Cof cof papa creo que yo tambien me siento mal – dije, imitando a hanabi, el me mira.

De que hablas tu estas perfectamente bien – hablo y despues se dirigio al "lecho de muerte" de mi hermana.

No me sorprendio que no callera en mi trampa, soy muy mala actuando.

Nota mental:

Aprender a actuar

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Dijiste que tienes un primo ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Shikamaru-san, parecia como si sospechara quien era y solo queria confirmarlo.

Neji Hyuga – respondi, pronto todos guardaron silencio, naruto casi se atraganta con su ramen, hasta el azabache cambio su cara de seriedad a una de sorpresa, una rubia fue la primera en hablar.

Eres prima del rey de las artes marciales, Neji Hyuga – hablo, parandose de su sitio, me miraba sorpendida ¨ ¿rey? ¨.

Etto … creo que si – dije, todos voltearon haci a mi.

Guauu, eres prima de uno de los chicos mas populares y guapos de la escuela – hablo la rubia sentandoce en su sitio ¨ ¿guapo? ¨ – Que suerte tienes ser prima de uno de los chicos mas guapos – suspiro, ¨ ¿rey? ¿Guapo? Enserio es mi primo del quien habla¨

Ino, amor estoy aquí – hablo sai-kun un poco celoso

No te preocupes sai-kun yo siempre voy a estar contigo – hablo melosamente al azabache.

Eso espero amor, eso espero-hablo, creo que no parecia muy convencido.

¡¿Enserio? – exclame, aun no salia de mi sorpresa.

Si, el a derrotado a todos los que han retado – explico Shikamaru – se le a considerado un genio.

Yo estaba en shock, sabia que mi primo sabia artes marciales porque yo practicaba con el, siempre ganaba, pero considerarlo genio, eso si que era sorprendente.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, rayos ya habia acabado de comer mi pastel.

Hinata-chan vamos a nuestra clase – hablo el rubio, sujetandome de la mano, casi se podria decir que me estaba arrastrando

Etto … N-Naruto-kun – hable, ¨queria que se detubiera, no podia seguirle el paso y lo mas importante no habia acabado mi pastel¨

**POV SASUKE**

Vi al estupido de mi amigo llevar, si se le puede llamar llevar por que casi la llebaba arrastrando a la hyuga, no podia creer que no me haya dado cuenta que era prima de neji hyuga, sus ojos de color perla, su piel blanca, casi todo se parecia, me estoy sintiendo tan estupido, tal ves no debi hacerle esa broma, tal ves le diga a neji hyuga y despues de eso me mate, aunque no creo que le diga, tendre que solucionarlo mas tarde para asegurar mi seguridad, no es que tenga miedo ¡claro que no! Por nada soy un Uchiha, solo no quiero tener problemas.

**FIN DEL POV SASUKE UCHIH**A

**CONTINUARA ….**

.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, devo agradecer a:**

**Niki Hyuga****: **Tienes razon Sasuke se comporta como un cretino, XD.

**biankis uchiha****:** Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Airi-Hyuga****: **Si la pobre bicicleta la voto, gracias por comentar.

**yue yuna****: **Me alegro que te paresca divertido, gracias por leer mi historia.

**SasuHina4evr****:** Lo siento por no hacer la conti mas rapido es que no me venia la creatividad, pero por fin lo acabe.

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


End file.
